Chinese patent no. ZL 03260146.8 discloses a stick type nail sticker. This kind of nail sticker has following disadvantages. First of all, to change the shape of pattern each time, it is necessary to change the mould, which involves high costs and takes a long time. Secondly, if the gap between patterns is less than 2 mm, it can not be realized by the mould. Thirdly, it uses the self adhesive to be attached to the nails, which results in a short lifetime when used repeatedly. Finally, the pattern is sprayed onto a resin film, and thus the obtained pattern is in lack of stereovision and fineness.